Hetalia Drabbles
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: 15 Drabbles per characters. Various pairings. Please read and review! Rated for Themes. Chapter 2: South Korea "They originated in Korea, da-ze!"
1. America

**Rated 14+**  
_01: Camera_  
Alfred never understood Kiku's fascination with his camera. It was always present in his hands whenever they went out and Alfred was never allowed to see the photos. Kiku was extremely protective of them. It wasn't until Alfred finally got his hands on the camera and took pictures of Kiku wriggling in need against his bonds on Alfred's bed, he finally understood.

_02: Iron Gate_  
Alfred always thought of iron gates when he considered his boyfriend. Strong, protected and hidden from the world. It was such a shame that no-one ever looked past the threatening visage they were presented with to the beautiful soul within. It was he decided curling up closer to Ivan, a good job he had him.

_03: Calendar_  
England was telling that story again. The story of how France had tried to marry him for the third time by getting him to sign a marriage contract claiming it was a calendar. It had become a habit in their family since that story had first been told after England had had too much to drink (and every time and after that) to claim that anything romantic was a calendar. So when Canada during a world meeting crept up behind him and pressed a package into his hands whispering into his ear that it was a calendar and licked his cowlick before disappearing again, America knew he was going to enjoy this calendar.

_04: Campfire_  
The flickering of the fire cast ghastly shadows causing the dancer faces to seem ghoulish. The pounding of the drums echoed in your blood and the chants made you feel alive. And for the briefest of moments America could feel her, his mother Native America, Turtle Island, Mother Earth standing behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around him. And then she was gone, faded, dead but never forgotten.

_05: Next-Door Neighbour_  
Alfred would never admit it; it was just too cliché, but he had a crush on his next door neighbour. The man, Toris, wasn't actually his proper next door neighbour he was their live in house keeper, but he was close enough. Alfred watched him constantly well aware that heroes did not stalk, but he couldn't help it! A knock at the door drew him out of his musings and downstairs in three bounds (he was expecting a package). He flung the door open and saw a nervous looking Toris standing in front of him with an open package in his hands.  
"Erm, this was delivered to our house instead. I didn't realise so I opened it…"  
Alfred grinned at him, "No problem dude. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

_06: Diary_  
Alfred was on a mission. This mission was top secret and of the utmost importance! He was only a few inches away from his target before Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down on top of him. Pressing his lips roughly to Alfred's, Arthur swept the diary off the top of the chest of drawers and down onto the floor. Alfred didn't mind, there would always be other opportunities...

_07: Goldfish_  
Someone had compared Alfred to a goldfish earlier that day. He just didn't understand why! He had asked Feliciano but he didn't know either. He had asked everyone (except Ivan, not that he was scared or anything… he was just busy that's all!). So he eventually sucked up his courage and asked Natalia what they had meant by that. She had looked at him and said in that cold voice of hers that sent shivers down his spine, "It means that you are pretty like fish and do not stay still."  
"Does that mean that you would be a fish too and swim with me?"  
"Nyet. I would be the cat that would protect you from the world so you could only be with me."

_08: A Jar Of Jam_  
"Dude, you sure this is edible?"  
"Wanker! I go to all this trouble and you ask if the jam is edible!?"  
"I know dude, and trust me it looks really good, but I am not eating that jam until I know it's edible!"  
"I bought it from the supermarket! Now hurry up!"  
America lowered his mouth to England's stomach and licked, revealing a stripe of pale skin amongst the red of the jam.

_09: A Chocolate Doughnut_  
This was getting ridiculous! Now he knew that he sometimes forgot his younger brother was there but now he could be seen and Alfred didn't like it! A single chocolate doughnut was balanced on the middle finger of his left hand and he was licking the icing off. Normally this wouldn't be so bad, but they were in the middle of a world meeting… and the icing was white. Mattie's tongue circled the frosted topping of the doughnut and licked his lips luxuriously before pressing his still slightly coated lips to Ivan whose lap he was sitting on. And that was the worst thing.

_10: An Unwanted Phone Call_  
Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  
The voices drummed into America's head as he whimpered and curled up tighter, he didn't mean to- he would never! Why? Why? He was all alone and unable to call anyone for he was unwanted, unloved and all alone with only his regrets.  
Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **Why?**

_11: A Sleeping Bag_  
"Alfred? What are you doing?"  
Kiku had to laugh at the sight of his boyfriend cocooned in the blanket.  
"Dude! I can't sleep! Help me?"  
Still giggling quietly Kiku moved closer to untangle Alfred but he was grabbed down and soon he was cocooned in the warmth with him.  
"What are you do- aaaah…"  
"I'm not sleeping. You're helping me!"

_12: Photographer's Model_  
She was beautiful as she span slowly, silver hair flicking as she did so. The flashing of the camera illuminated her expressionless face. Occasionally a small smile would cross her face but never when she was modelling. Alfred made sure though to capture her smiles with his own camera. And if that got him any funny looks off of the main photographer Arthur, it was worth it.

_13: A Church Bell_  
Weren't church bells supposed to hurt devils? America gazed upwards into the spiralling tower where at the top a lone bell tolled relentlessly. They had tried to only toll once for every death but there were just too many and they gave up. But America didn't give up. Even if his very existence went against everything they knew; for how can he survive without his people, when none of the others did?

_14: Snowshoes_  
Alfred looked at Ivan with a confused look on his face. "Dude, you want me to put what on my feet?"  
Ivan smiled his normal childlike smile and explained once more, "They are snowshoes comrade."  
"And?"  
"And they stop me from doing this." Ivan pushed Alfred backwards into a snowdrift. After pulling himself up, Alfred quickly strapped the tennis rackets to his feet.  
"Ha ha ha! Dude now you totally cannot push me over for I am the H-"Ivan pushed him over again.

_15: A Rake_  
Toris was in the back garden raking up the leaves. It was definitely a losing battle but Alfred had asked him to do it so he would. He huffed and leant on the rake and just decided to watch the world go by for a while. It was good that he was able to stop and take a break without panicking about Ivan coming and finding him.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked Alfred who had been trying to sneak up behind him.  
"Yeah dude."  
He turned around to see Alfred gazing at him with a big smile on his face and two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

**000ooo000  
Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it! If anyone has any requests for countries or words please either leave them in a review or PM me. Also please look at my Englandx? fanfiction. I need people to guess who it is! :)**


	2. Belarus

**Rated 12+**

**01: Flowerpot  
**Natalia puffed out a breath and watched it float up through the frigid air. A flicker of movement caught her eye and her knife was in her deceivingly delicate hand in an instant. She jabbed the knife into her mouth relishing the brief stab of pain and the trickle of bright red blood that ran down her face and stained the pure white snow. Grabbing the rubber band, she loaded the item, pulled it taut, took aim and fired.  
Ivan was very confused as to how a flowerpot of all things appeared out of nowhere and knocked Yao unconscious.

**02: A Mirror.**  
Strands of silver hair floated down onto the messy floor. Belarus hacked and hacked at her hair with her now dull knife. Tears flowed down her face mingling with the blood that was already there. She had known that her brother would never truly be hers, had been happy with Lithuania, but now they were both gone! They had played her for a fool! She would teach them. America would make her strong so she could take back what was always meant to be hers. Gazing in the mirror, she smiled. This could work.

**03: A Keychain**  
"What is this?"  
"Erm… It's a keychain. I saw it when I was cleaning up and I wondered if it was yours," Lithuania said, his voice wavering slightly. A metal carving of flax dangled catching the light invitingly.  
"It was ruined."  
"I fixed it. Do you- do you like it?"  
"Yes, thank you."

**04: A Hockey Stick**  
Belarus didn't understand her brother's fascination with hockey. There was violence but it all came from crush injuries not from the smooth edge of a blade. The only thing that could possibly injure someone properly in a game of hockey was the sharpened edge of the stick. When her big brother invited her to meet someone who he thought could help them, she went willing to the rink. When she saw Canada standing there with a hockey stick in his hands, the edge sharpened to a delicious point, she understood. And maybe, like her brother she would come to love this forgotten nation too.

**05: A Luxury Car **  
Natalia looked over the car with a bored eye. She believed that in a relationship it was supposed to be the girl that dragged the boy shopping, not the other way around. Admittedly it was endearing to see Alfred bouncing like a puppy around the showroom. However he _was_ paying too much attention to the red car for her liking. So after he had bought it she had sat in it with every intent of destroying it. Alfred found her the next morning stretched luxuriously out in the back seat.  
"This is a good car comrade."

**06: Whipped Cream**  
Natalia growled at the mound of white foam that had just appeared on her ice-cream.  
"What is that?"  
"It's whipped cream!"  
"Is it snow?"  
"Nooooo… Here!" She went cross-eyed as Alfred's finger appeared with a large lump of whipped cream on it. Cautiously she stuck out her tongue and licked the white mass.  
"It tastes good for snow in can."  
"It's not- never mind."

**07: Knitting Needles**  
Belarus frowned and squinted at the fragile needles in her hands. Through, loop and sliiiide… Jebat́! The wool slipped and unravelled bouncing away across the floor.  
"Let me help malenʹka sestra."  
Ukraine crouched down next to her and nudged her upright so she could slip down behind her. It was uncomfortable leaning against Ukraine but it made Belarus feel safe and protected.  
"Through, loop and sliiiide. Through, loop and sliiiide. Through, loop and sliiiide."

**08: A Bathroom Rug**  
Belarus always prided herself on being graceful like the ballet dancers that her brother admired. However she could not bear the shame of anyone watching her so the only place she could practice was the large bathroom in the Soviet Union house. Taking a deep breath she breathed in and span slowly at first then quicker. Thump! She hit the floor hard and reflexive tears sprang to her eyes. She sniffed and scrubbed her eyes hard.  
"Are- are you okay?"  
"I am fine!" she snapped snarling at Lithuania who had appeared from the servants' passageway. He ignored her and knelt down next to her trembling like a leaf.  
"It's okay to show weakness when you're amongst family you know," he mumbled cowering backwards reflexively. She sniffed imperiously but let him wrap his arms around her.

**09: A Tarot Deck**  
Death inverted.  
The Tower upright.  
Judgement inverted.  
Belarus frowned and re-shuffled the deck that she had borrowed from Arthur when she had tried for the 15th time that day to see her big brother. It was December 1991 and all the nations had been in meetings for ages. All the Soviet nations had been split up and the only reason she hadn't broken down the door again to see her family was these čartoŭsku cards.  
Death inverted.  
The Tower upright.  
Judgement inverted.  
Again and again and again.

**10: A New Puppy**  
"Nataliaaaaaa?"  
"Da?"  
"Can I have a puppy?"  
"Nyet."  
Later Alfred tried again. "Natali-"  
"Nyet Alfred you cannot have a puppy."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are puppy."  
"Cool!"

**11: A Toy Aeroplane**  
Belarus ran back into the house screaming. She knocked the Baltic states to the side and leapt onto Ukraine knocking her down with an almighty thud. Even as a teenager she was incredibly unstable due to her chest and she would often fall over easily.  
"America is attacking! We have to warn big brother!"  
Ukraine grabbed Belarus and shoved her into Ukraine's storage closet.  
"Stay there!"  
A few minutes later the door opened again.  
"It was a toy molodsha sestra."  
"Oh."

**12: A Flame Thrower**  
Maniacal laughter echoed around the house as Belarus torched yet another tree.  
"Who gave my sister the flame thrower?"  
"It's w-w-w-was me Mister Russia."  
"Why?"  
"She said it would make her happy."  
"Lithuania?"  
"Yes, Mister Russia?"  
"What makes my sister happy often makes me un-happy, da?"  
Lithuania trembled like a leaf as Russia walked over to him. A startled squeak left his mouth as he felt Russia's hand gently on his shoulder.  
"She is lucky to have you, da? You will not make her unhappy. Now maybe she will stop following me around."

**13: A Slug**  
A wail could be heard from the back garden followed by several muffled bangs and a couple of shots.  
"Slug! There's a slug on my podsolnukhi! My sunflowers!"  
"Don't worry big brother! I'll kill the disgusting slug that dares to eat your sunflowers!"  
_Boing Boing Boing_  
"I'll help too!"  
"No! Stop! My sunflowers!"

**14: A Dining Table**  
If you asked any of the nations in Russia's house, they would tell you honestly (provided that the Baltic trio were far away from Russia) that they disliked dinnertime intensely. All of them except Belarus. She was the sole nation who enjoyed dinner time. Why? Because she got to sit next to her beloved big brother for an entire hour! Longer if the oven blew up…

**15: A Lost Key**  
It was a very confusing day for most of the nations as they awoke after a party thrown by Russia to find themselves handcuffed together: America was handcuffed to England who was also handcuffed to France; Canada was handcuffed to Prussia; Germany was handcuffed to North Italy who was handcuffed to South Italy who was handcuffed to Spain; Russia was handcuffed to China who was handcuffed to someone who looked strangely similar to him; Japan was also handcuffed to someone who looked like him; Switzerland was handcuffed to Austria. And where were the girls?  
"Omg, omg, omg, omg!"  
"So… so…"  
Taiwan was insensible lying sprawled on the floor covering her face with her hands.  
"Okay, we have pictures so Nata? You get let them go now before they realise it was us."  
"Small problem comrade."  
"What?"  
"I've lost the key."  
"… WHAT!"

**000ooo000  
**_**Tarot Card Meanings: Death inverted- **__Change that is both painful and unpleasant. A refusal to face the fear of change or change itself. Agonising periods of transition. Inertia. Lethargy. Mental, physical or emotional exhaustion._

_**Tower upright- **__Upright - __Disruption. Conflict. Change. Sudden violent loss. Overthrow of an existing way of life. Major changes. Disruption of well worn routines. Ruin and disturbance. Dramatic upheaval. change of residence or job sometimes both at once. Widespread repercussions of actions. In the end, enlightenment and freedom_

_**Judgement**__- __Ill Dignified or Reversed - __Stagnation. Delay in concluding a series of actions. Fear of change and sometimes fear of death. Lack of progress due to lack of important decision making. Loss and separation, not necessarily permanent. Guilt._

**So here is Belarus even if no-one reviewed the first chapter :(. If it's crap then let me know! A single word would be nice… I hope that you enjoy it anyway. Next time is either China or Canada.**


	3. South Korea

Hetalia Drabbles  
Country 4: South Korea

**01: A Black Cat**  
"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**02: A Door Handle**  
"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**03: The Butler**  
"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**04: A Green Apple  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**05: A Tulip  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**06: A Doll  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**07: Berries  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**08: A Comforter  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**09: Grandmother  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**10: Canned Peaches  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**11: Building Blocks  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**12: A Candle  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**13: A Weed  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**14: Soda  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**15: A Rubber Chicken  
**"They originated in Korea, da-ze!"

**Just kidding! Sorry had to be done. Here are the proper ones:**

**01: A Black Cat**  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ARU!"  
South Korea poked his head out of the window and watched as the gentleman was kicked roughly out of his house with Hong Kong clutched to him. The man turned and looked straight at Korea before leaving. China stormed into the room and yanked Korea back in.  
"Tries to give me a black cat aru! I know that's bad luck aru!"  
Korea gazed up at his brother and stretched up, almost there…  
"South Korea!"  
Damn!

**02: A Door Handle**  
It was there. Above his head- just out of reach.  
"Let me help!" Hands pulled him up until he could reach the abnormally high door handle. He looked down and saw the grinning face of his twin sister Im Eun Ae gazing up at him, sleeved hands supporting his feet. Now he gazed at the door handle, he could reach it now which was good as she was gone. And he would never see her again… until things changed.

**03: The Butler**  
"What is this?"  
The frosty tone immediately made Im Yong Soo and Alfred attempt to hide behind each other and when that failed they dived behind the couch.  
"Nothing…" they mumbled as they tried once again to hide behind each other as China marched into the room and caught sight of the screen.  
"You are creating a movie… where you are the butler, Alfred is the master of the house… and me and Kiku are _maids_?!"  
"Yes. Please don't kill me." "Your breasts are mine da-ze!"  
_Clang_!

**04: A Green Apple**  
Im Yong Su watched as Kiku wielded the knife perfectly cutting the apples skin off in a single long strip. Everyone else was out at some festival or another and he wasn't allowed to go because of the maid fiasco. Kiku had to stay behind because his joints were acting up and he couldn't walk very well. But regardless of that he hadn't noticed South Korea's presences: Now was the perfect time to strike.  
"Your breasts are-"  
"Don't even think about it!"  
South Korea was not scared or intimidated by the knife that had suddenly appeared in front of his nose, he had just decided now was not the perfect time to strike.

**05: A Tulip**  
It was the Tulip festival in Ottawa, Canada and South Korea, the origin of everything good in the world was bored. And boredom did not originate in Korea.  
"Dude! You're here! Thank God!"  
It was Alfred. "Want to play soccer?"  
It was that day that South Korea learnt that Canadian gardeners were absolutely terrifying especially when you destroy their flowers with a soccer ball, and also that the nation of Canada was incredible skilled with a hockey stick.

**06: A Doll**  
South Korea regarded the doll and nonchalantly flung it back into the box.  
"Soon we will export more goods than China and big brother's breasts will be mine!" An evil laugh echoed around the factory and the workers simply ignored it. The crazy man would leave in a few minutes after ranting about his brother's 'breasts.'

**07: Berries**  
"Don't eat those."  
"I am the almighty South Korea da-ze!"  
The next day…  
"I told you so."  
"Shut up da-ze…"

**08: A Comforter**  
Korea watched as Arthur gently tucked a comforter around the slumbering America with eyes so gentle it _hurt_ to look at.  
When he got home, he pulled out a long piece of material and wrapped it around him and tilted his head back against the cupboard. At the next meeting, this time it was Im Young Su who fell asleep. China tucked a part of a comforter around him, followed by Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam and North Korea.  
"Carefully China or we might think that you actually care."  
"… Shut up."

**09: Grandmother**  
Twin screams of terror could be heard from America's basement. Canada paused from where he was playing a racing game with Japan and with identical expressions of oh-god-do-we-really-have-to-do-this; they gingerly walked down the stairs. The door was gently nudged open and the two nations saw what had made their siblings scream so loud. On the screen, an elderly women was lecturing the television camera of the negative effects of smoking- complete with graphic pictures, ominous music and a terrifying sounding voice.  
"Want to go get something to eat?" Kiku asked quietly, "I think they will be screaming for a while."  
Matthew nodded and they left the house to find food.  
"Have they gone?"  
"Yeah…"

"I can't do it with her watching me."  
"I can't either!"

**10: Canned Peaches  
**"What's that?"  
"Food."  
"What's that?"  
"Food."  
"What's that?"  
"Dude, its canned peaches. Hi, Kiku! How have you never seen them before Korea?"  
"Did it originate in Korea?"  
"No…"  
Kiku had never apologised more than he did then after South Korea flung the peaches at America's head knocking him.  
"It's okay Kiku. You'll nurse me back to health in the right uniform of course…"  
"I want to see that!"  
"Go home Im Yong Soo!"

**11: Building Blocks**  
Alfred F. Jones had just finished building a complex city… admittedly out of children's building blocks but that was okay. South Korea calmly walked over to him, "Did those blocks originate in Korea?"  
Before he could answer, North Korea crept up behind him and dropped an entire box of bricks into the middle of his city.  
"Make it again with the proper building blocks," she ordered.  
Germany sighed and began to bash his head off of the table as America and the two Korea's began to have the mother of all shouting matches about children's building blocks none the less.**  
****  
12: A Candle**  
Sometimes when Korea is alone after a hard day's work of trying to claim his brothers' 'breasts', he stares at the single flame on top of the only candle in his house and wonders what people will think of him when he disappears. Would they even care?**  
****  
13: A Weed  
**He could feel the dissent growing amongst his people like a weed. It was tearing him apart, but what else could he do but stand up straight and smile? He had to keep his people safe and that meant pretending everything was fine. Ironically, Japan was the one who noticed, who understood and who comforted him for once without fear of his 'breasts' being claimed.**  
****  
14: Soda**  
'Do it gangnam style!'  
"South Korea is the origin of everything!"  
Im Yong Soo got more visitors that week than at any point in his history; China visited him five times in a week. Admittedly it was to laugh at him as he swore at them without volume after America had managed to fasten a can of soda around his neck after he kept playing gangnam style at a world meeting.**  
****  
15: A Rubber Chicken  
**"And so as I was saying-"  
BAM!

"Why did you just hit me with a rubber chicken?!"  
"It originated in Korea!"  
"Im Yong Soo?" called his sister from behind Germany who was still staring at Korea with a disbelieving expression on his face, "RUN!"

**Here you go Anonymous! A South Korea chapter and while I was writing this I discovered something strange: I cannot pair him with anyone! But I tried so please review and let me know what you think! :) China is next!**


End file.
